


Never ends

by orphan_account



Series: Who is murderer [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Murder, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team, Teamwork, another fandom, body - Freeform, friends - Freeform, guilty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crime after Crime. Horatio`s team can figured out who is Murderer.





	Never ends

coming soon


End file.
